


Beer Pong

by bellafarella



Series: 11 AU's for my boo's [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Challenge - Fic!February, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fic!February, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, Smut, beer pong, frat party, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck at a boring party with my friends and the only interesting thing is the cute boy playing beer pong. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer Pong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mapofeighteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapofeighteen/gifts).



> This next one is for Sammy who I absolutely adore. You are so awesome, I love getting your snaps everyday, and that you are so sweet to help me out on fics when I need it, and it really makes me feel good when you ask for my help cause you are such a great writer and I love your fics! Keep being you, and just know I love ya and am so glad that we get to talk :D <3  
> Hope you enjoy this :) 
> 
> P.s. I suck at ending fics, kill me. also, this is longer than the first one in the series.

Found this AU [here](http://diklonius.tumblr.com/post/101218233928/but-guys-what-about-these-aus-cause-i-need-them%20)

* * *

 

It was saturday night and Ian was being dragged to some frat party by his best friend Lacy and her sorority friends. He actually enjoys the girls company most of the time but he so didn’t want to go to a frat party that night that all their boyfriends or fuck-buddies were apart of. But Ian went with her. He put on his jeans, sneakers, and light blue t-shirt, and went to the party with his best friend. 

 

Ian and Lacy got to the party and immediately she was dragging Ian everywhere trying to find her boyfriend, her friends, and booze. Ian grabbed a beer and people watched. Every so often Lacy would nudge him or talk to him but other than that he was on his own, and he was bored out of his mind.

 

That was until he saw a game of beer pong going on in the main dining room. He went in the room to watch the game and that’s when he saw him. This guy’s average heigh, has dark hair, and really blue eyes, probably the bluest eyes Ian’s ever seen, and he has really nice arms, _really nice_. The guy has on tight dark jeans and a black v-neck top that shows off those amazing arms. 

 

Ian watched him play beer pong, and barely paid any attention to the other three players. He watched how he threw the ball and his arm muscles would move with every throw. He watched his mouth when the opposite team scored a point and it was on him to chug the beer. Ian watched everything of the cute boy playing beer pong, until the game was over. 

 

Once the game was over he looked around and saw that on the guy’s team was Lacy’s boyfriend and Ian didn’t know the other two players. 

 

The guy stepped away from the table and Lacy’s boyfriend, Smith, called over, “Ian! Buddy, you wanna play?” 

 

The guy looked to Ian when Smith called out to him, and looked him up and down. Ian flicked his eyes over to Smith and said, “Sure.”

 

“Awesome, so since Mickey and I won, you can play against us with Bennett,” Smith said as the cute boy went back to his previous spot next to Smith. 

 

Ian smiled to himself now knowing the cute boy’s name is Mickey. He nodded and took his spot in front of Mickey, as who he was assuming was Bennett came up next to him. 

 

“Hey,” Bennett said to Ian.

 

“Hey,” Ian said back.

 

 

They began their match with Mickey going first. He got it in to one of the cups on Ian’s side. Ian looked up at him and he smirked at him. Ian shook his head, picked up the red cup, removed the ping pong, and chugged the beer inside. He put the cup aside and took the next shot. He as well got it in and Mickey chugged his beer. It kept on with each team missing a few here and there. 

 

The end Ian and Bennett’s team had two more cups and Mickey and Smith’s team had one more cup. It was Ian’s shot. He took the shot and it landed inside the cup, declaring Ian and Bennett the winners. Mickey chugged that last beer as Ian and Bennett high fived. 

 

“I’m sure you cheated somehow,” Smith said coming up to Ian and Bennett but speaking to Ian.

 

“Nah, I’m just that good,” Ian said with a wink.

 

Smith and Bennett laughed as Mickey came to join them. 

 

“Ian, you know Mickey?” Smith asked. Ian liked Smith, he hung out with him a lot since he was best friends with his girlfriend. Smith was totally accepting of Ian’s sexuality and even at times tried hooking him up with guys he knew were gay. 

 

“No, but now I do since I just whipped his ass at beer pong,” Ian said with a smirk.

 

“Ha. Ha. Very funny,” Mickey said sarcastically. 

 

Ian smiled at him and Smith said, “I’m gonna go find Lacy before she gets mad at me for not going to find her.”

 

“Let her know I’m here, if she asks,” Ian said as Smith was heading off. 

 

“So, Ian. Are you apart of this frat? First time I see you here,” Bennett asks.

 

“Ah no, definitely not. Not a frat boy kinda guy. I came with Lacy, she likes to drag me to these things so it’s weird you’ve never seen me here,” Ian said back. 

 

“Are you guys in a frat?” Ian asked but looked to Mickey.

 

“Fuck no. I don’t even go to school here,” Mickey said with a scoff. 

 

Ian smiled and said, “So what are you doing here?” 

 

“My annoying sister forced me to come,” Mickey said before taking a sip from his beer bottle.

 

“Who’s your sister?” Ian asked.

 

Mickey tilted his beer bottle in the direction of a few girls in the kitchen and said, “The blond wearing the skankiest clothes.” 

 

Ian laughed and said, “Oh, Mandy.” 

 

“You know her?” Mickey asked furrowing his brows.

 

“Yeah, she’s friends with Lacy who’s my best friend. Met her a few times. She’s cool,” Ian said with a smile. He loved that his new friend was Mickey’s sister.

 

“Sure she is,” Mickey said with a roll of his eyes. 

 

Ian laughed and Mickey smiled at him. 

 

“Guess we lost what’s his name,” Mickey said pointing out that it was just the two of them.

 

“Guess so,” Ian said without looking away from Mickey.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes at Ian again but laughed and said, “Follow me.”

 

Ian watched as Mickey took a few steps, admiring the view, before he turned back around and waited for him to follow, looking super impatient. Ian laughed and followed Mickey up the stairs. 

 

Mickey opened up a door and then the light inside revealing a bathroom. 

 

“Coming?” Mickey asked as he stepped inside in the bathroom. 

 

Ian smirked at him before pushing him in further and locking the door behind them. They both put their drinks down before unbuttoning their jeans. Ian pulled out a condom from his pocket and Mickey pulled out a small bottle of lube. 

 

“Really?” Ian asked dumbfounded that he actually walks around with that tiny bottle.

 

“Hey, you never know,” Mickey said with a raise of his eyebrows and a sly grin.

 

Ian laughed and turned Mickey around. Mickey laughed as well and braced himself against the sink. With both their pants around their ankles, Ian slicked up a couple fingers before inserting one in Mickey’s hole then slowly adding in the other and fucking him open. Mickey moaned at the feeling of Ian’s fingers scissoring him. Ian removed his fingers before putting the condom on and stroking his cock with a bit more lube before inching his way inside of Mickey. 

 

Ian bottomed out and they both moaned out. Mickey was bent over the sink and they could watch Ian pounding into Mickey in the mirror in front of them. Mickey made eye contact with Ian in the mirror and they held their gaze as Ian found Mickey’s prostate. Mickey arched his back and moaned out.

 

“ _Fuck, yes, right there_ ,” Mickey moaned.

 

“Jesus, fuck,” Ian moaned out as Mickey clenched around him. That and Mickey’s moans and how his hoarse voice as he’s getting pounded into were torturing Ian in such a delicious way.

 

Ian ran his hand up Mickey’s back underneath his t-shirt, sending chills up Mickey’s spine making him arch his back. Ian removed his hand and ran it up the back of Mickey’s head and grabbed a fistful of hair. He pulled Mickey up off of the sink and Mickey moaned out at being manhandled. Mickey’s back was pressed against Ian’s front. Mickey reached back and grabbed onto Ian’s hair, Ian rested his chin on Mickey’s shoulder. With his other hand, Mickey held onto Ian’s hip and gripping on tight. Ian held onto Mickey’s hip and with his other hand reached around to stroke his neglected cock. 

 

Mickey moaned out and started to fuck into Ian’s fist and back onto his hard cock. Ian kissed Mickey’s neck before sucking a dark, red mark into his pale skin. Mickey pulled his head off of his neck and into a searing kiss. They licked and teased each other with their tongues. They shared the same breath as Mickey came hard into Ian’s fist and Ian into the condom. 

 

Mickey rested his head on Ian’s shoulder as his orgasm started to subside, and Ian his forehead on Mickey’s other shoulder. 

 

Ian carefully pulled out of Mickey and tied off the condom and tossed it in the garbage can. They pulled their jeans back up before Mickey leaned against the sink and Ian sat on the edge of the bathtub.

 

Mickey walked over to the window and opened it. He pulled out his cigarette pack from his back pocket and lit one. 

 

He takes in a large lungful before exhaling it through his nose. He reaches his arm out to pass the stick to Ian who gets up and joins him near the window. He takes the cigarette from Mickey and taking in a lungful of smoke. They passed the cigarette back and forth, smoking in silence, comfortable silence. 

 

“So what do you do if you don’t go to school here?” Ian asked as Mickey put the cigarette out against the windowsill and threw the butt out the window. 

 

“I’m a mechanic,” Mickey answered.

 

“So you’re good with your hands than,” Ian said with a stupid smile on his face.

 

Mickey shook his head trying to suppress a laugh, “What do you study?”

 

“English literature,” Ian said.

 

“To do fucking what with?” Mickey asked picking his and Ian’s bottles back up and handing Ian his. 

 

Ian took his bottle and took a sip before saying, “I want to be a teacher.”

 

Mickey nodded and took a sip of his drink. “This your first year?”

 

Ian laughed and said, “Nah, it’s my second, why?”

 

“Wondering how old you are,” Mickey said.

 

“My answer good enough for you?” Ian asked.

 

“Mhm,” Mickey murmured against his beer bottle.

 

“How old are you?” Ian asked.

 

“Twenty-one,” Mickey said before burping. “Let’s go get more beer.”

 

Ian laughed and let Mickey go first. They exited the bathroom and made their way back downstairs and to the party that was still in full effect. 

 

When they were in the kitchen they got roped into some game with Lacy, Mandy, and their friends. 

 

 

 

A little later on Mickey came up to Ian and said, “Hey, so I’m heading out.”

 

Before Ian could say anything Mickey said, “You need a ride home or to your dorm or wherever the fuck you live?”

 

Ian laughed. He smiled at Mickey and said, “Yeah sure, thanks.” Mickey nodded and waited for Ian to say bye to Lacy.

 

He went back to Mickey and the two of them were out the door. As they walked on the grass and to Mickey’s car Ian asked, “Where’s Mandy?”

 

“Left already, she went home with some asshole,” Mickey said lighting a cigarette. 

 

They shared that cigarette as well. 

 

They got to Mickey’s beaten down car and he drove Ian back to his dorm room, which wasn’t too far from the frat. 

 

 

As they came to a stop at the curb Ian turned in his seat to face Mickey. He said, “I’d like to see you again.”

 

“Gimme your phone,” Mickey said, putting his hand out.

 

Ian unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled his phone out of his front pocket. He unlocked it and handed it to Mickey. He watched as Mickey called his phone with his then hung up. 

 

“Text me sometime,” Mickey said handing his phone back to Ian.

 

Ian smiled and said, “I definitely will.”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes but couldn’t help smile at him. He pulled Ian close by the back of his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. 

 

“You better,” Mickey said as he pulled away and looking Ian up and down.

 

Ian smiled at him before quickly pecking Mickey again and hopping out of the car. 

 

 

Ian was **definitely** going to see Mickey again, that was for damn sure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/
> 
> Look for updates on: 'The Good Life', my tumblr prompt series, and this new series.  
> Will let you know when I am taking prompts again :D


End file.
